Me and My Pick Up Lines
by MarinaMarilly
Summary: The title says it all. Just add Gary and Leaf and voila, perfection!


**This story was inspired by pick up lines I have heard or read through out my life.** Present, _Past_

* * *

"It's good to be a free woman," Leaf said. "I'm glad that Lucas and I broke it off."

"But Leaf now Gary is going to bug you, like he did before you and Lucas got together," said her sapphire eyed friend May. Lucas had served as a bodyguard for Leaf and her friends, May, Misty and Dawn. However if he wasn't there that left them to deal with Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul on their own.

"Oh come on guys it won't be that bad," Dawn, Leaf's other best friend said in her usual bubbly and overly excited voice. As she sat down Leaf and May gave her looks that stated otherwise.

"You're just saying that because you love Paul," May said as she stood up banging her fists on the table all in one fluid motion. Dawn flushed scarlet and sat down not denying anything.

"I will just have to ignore him for the rest of the day and come up with something on the weekend," Leaf declared as she stood up and tossed her half eaten jelly sandwich in the green bin before marching towards the exit as she saw Gary approaching their table.

* * *

"Hey Leafy," Gary said as he leaned against a locker. After spending half of the day trying to get Leaf's attention or trying to approach Leaf at all as she was trying to ignore/avoid him as best she could. Leaf sighed before turning to face Gary rather reluctantly might I add.

"What do you want now?" Leaf answered in an annoyed voice with an expression that mirrored her voice completely.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together," He said with a cocky expression as he watched her face go from annoyed to bored.

"Oh really, because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together," Leaf said as she turned on her heel slammed her locker and walked away. Gary heard someone chuckle rejected and he glared in that direction before heading to class himself.

* * *

poke. This had been going on for the last five minutes while Leaf was just sitting and taking notes in her Pokemon history class. She turned around just as the culprit was about to poke her once more and whispered "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh Leafy you know what I want," whispered back the annoying voice of the culprit/Gary Oak. "I want you to go out with me tonight to the new club that just opened on route 13."

"Gary you know that's a strip club right?" Came Leaf's reply her cheeks just slightly dusted with a pinky color.

"Of course because if I saw you naked I'd die happy," he said in a trance like voice.

"Of course you would," she said back, and a smile had appeared on Gary's face but dropped when she said "but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

* * *

"Please?" Came Gary's voice.

"No," said Leaf and she ran and hid behind Dawn as she saw her walking towards them.

"Please save me from this thing," she begged with her puppy pout on.

"Oh come on Leaf, you know I'm the one that taught that to you in the first place. Know tell Dawny what's wrong,"

"I'll tell you what's wrong this doof keeps trying to get me to go out with him!" Leaf screeched.

"I have not," Screeched Gary. By now people were starting to look at them giving the trio weird glances as they passed by heading on their way.

"Oh yeah well what about when we were in physics just ten minutes ago?"

 _"Hey Leaf is this seat empty?," came the obnoxious voice that belonged to Gary._

"Yes. And this one will be to if you sit down," Leaf said pointing to the chair she was currently situated in. Of course being Gary he sat down next to Leaf as she buried her head in her arms seemingly trying to escape that which is Gary Oak. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked. I'll get her eventually I know all the pick up lines in the world. He thought.

 _"Hiding from you."_

 _"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"_

 _"Nothing. I can't laugh and talk at the same time," This could go on forever Leaf thought._

 _"There is a U in beautiful," he tried._

 _"And there is a U in ugly as well," Leaf said. Just than the teacher rushed in and began the lesson stopping Leaf from crushing Gary's pride anymore._

"That doesn't count!" Stated Gary.

"Oh yeah how?" Leaf asked before Dawn grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

* * *

Leaf sighed as she looked at the photo in her hands. It was the last picture she and Gary took before he was swallowed into the 'popular' crowd. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach and his was draped across her shoulders holding her just right. That was the day he had stopped hanging out with her and Ash and began dating girl after girl. Shortly after her second year into high school Ash had also ditched her to hang out with Gary and Drew (Paul was new this year, the third year of high school).

"I know I should stop liking him but I just can't," she cried into her pillow. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she went to answer it only to find Gary standing there.

"Leafy what's wrong?" he said as he noticed the tear streaks going down her pale cheeks.

"N-nothing's w-wrong," she said as Gary attempted to pull her into a hug only failing as she pushed him away and slammed the door shut. However Gary being as persistent as he is kept ringing the doorbell. Half an hour later she finally opened the door to be met with Gary yawning and shaking his legs to keep them from going to sleep, honestly it was enough to make Leaf laugh.

* * *

"Leaf, I didn't see you there," he said chuckling nervously. As she opened the door to let him in he picked her up a threw her over his shoulder.

"GARY PUT ME DOWN!" She cried as she struggled against his hold.

"Ok. If you say so," he said as he dropped her on the couch. Laughing all the while.

"Listen if you would hear me out that'd be great," Gary said tiredly. 

"I'm listening," Leaf said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I-I like you and I want to take you out to the movies. Not a bar or a strip club the movies. So what do you say?" Wow Gary is actually nervous I guess I can trust what he says. Well here goes nothing.

"I l-like you to Gary but I will not be one of your dates that only last one day. So if you can-" Leaf was cut of my Gary's sudden movement of pushing his lips against hers. After awhile they pulled away and Leaf opened her mouth to say something but Gary shushed her.

"Lets just go see Jigglypuff the Movie. I have a feeling you'll like it. Its cute," Gary said as he dragged her out the door.

* * *

 **THE END:)**


End file.
